Come Back To Me
by Lady Nephenee Ranulf
Summary: Sheena and Zelos have a little...talk in Flanoir after he comes back to the group after betraying them. Sheelos all the way, hints of Colloyd.


At request from a reviewer, I have decided to try my hand at Sheelos- whether or not this will be successful is completely up to my slowly-developing romance skills.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the _Tales of Symphonia _characters- they belong to Namco.

Sheena Fujibayashii was in a total loss for words. She didn't know how it was possible- that one who had betrayed EVERYONE could just come back…and act like it was NOTHING! Didn't he know what he had done to her? The pain he had caused? The invisible sound of her heart shattering into the oblivion? Didn't he care about all that? But no, Zelos Wilder the wonderful, absolutely wonderful Chosen didn't care about all that. All he cared about was making sure that Lloyd trusted him- again. That was all. He didn't care about his ninja _koishii_. At least, that was the message she was getting from him. Whenever she had tried to talk to him, he had always pushed her away, giving some sort of excuse as his reason for ignoring her.

"…and then, I decided that I was going to have to switch back to you guys…"

"…knowing you…"

"…wasn't easy…"

"…glad you guys understand…"

Sheena barely heard a thing that Zelos was saying to the group. She sighed. Why was it so easy for _them _to forgive him, when her heart was screeching betrayal? After listening to Zelos go on for a bit more about his "immense change of heart" and "priorities", she couldn't take it any more. Sheena stood up abruptly, surprising all the rest of the group.

"Sorry, guys. I gotta take a little break and go get some air."

"Hey- are you all right, Sheena?" asked Lloyd, with only a hint of concern on his face.

"I'm fine, seriously. I just have to go outside for a minute of two." And with that, she walked out of the room they were in and out onto the snowy streets of Flanoir, just hearing Zelos's comment of, "Eh, no biggie, Lloyd, my man. Probably just my voluptuous hunny being her usual old-maid self, if you know what I mean."

_His voluptuous hunny, indeed! _Huffed Sheena, as she fumed over the offending comment. _And what the hell does he think he's saying- ME? AN OLD MAID! The nerve!_

Zelos Wilder knew from experience when people were upset over something. It was something that came with being the Chosen, he supposed, after having to deal with a bunch of people yowling about their wrongdoings and stuff like that in front of him. However, this was different. He could tell the instant he had entered the room that Sheena was angry about something, that something probably a someone, that someone probably being him. Zelos could understand WHY she was upset- she had a right to, after he had just walked off and betrayed her in the matter of a couple of seconds. But, he had no idea why she had stayed angry for so long. He had thought everything would be okay when he had saved her from that trap back in Mithos's stronghold.

_Flashback_

_Zelos ran, his chest heaving as he urged himself on faster. Faster! He had to get there in time…had to save his hunny…had to save his Sheena. He had finally gotten to the giant spiraling staircase just in time to see his beloved let go and plunge into the never-ending pit. There was no time to lose. With a flash, his orange wings were out, and he was soaring down into the pit after Sheena. He could see her form, spiraling further into the darkness. He flattened himself and fell even faster, finally catching her. The surprise in her brilliant brown eyes was very evident. There was a gasp._

"_YOU! You…ZELOS! You saved me! But- didn't you-" Zelos cut her off as he began his ascent, his wings pumping._

"_No way, my hunny, why would I ever betray my voluptuous beloved?" This brought on the expected slap, but it didn't hurt as much this time as it had all the others. _

"_Still, you betrayed everyone- Lloyd, Genis, Raine, Regal, Presea, and most of all, Colette."_

"_Yeah, I guess I'm gonna have to face the music sometime." He landed neatly on the parapet, letting Sheena down from his bridal- style grasp._

"_I- OH!" Sheena gasped as Zelos leaned in for a kiss. Her eyes widened, again showing evident surprise at being kissed, and then relaxed, sighing as they engaged in a fierce battle in her mouth. Then, as quickly as he had kissed her, he had pulled away._

"_Wait-"_

"_Sorry, my hunny, but I gotta go save the others- don't want Lloyd to think I'm pulling favoritism, now do I?" Sheena nodded numbly. He turned to leave and then ran off after that, giving her directions to the place where Colette was being held. This was turning out as a wonderful day- he had even gotten to feel Sheena's behind while he was carrying her! Not like he couldn't help it…_

_End Flashback_

Zelos couldn't have been farther from the truth… He inhaled deeply.

"Hey, look Lloyd, I gotta go talk to Sheena- just give me minute- I'll be right back."

"Okay, Zelos. Just don't get too pervy with her."

Zelos laughed. "Oh, come on, Lloyd," he said with a mischievous glint in his eye, "what do you think's gonna happen? We're just going to chat- that's all."

He walked out the door and into the city to find Sheena.

It wasn't that hard to find her. After all, her clothes weren't exactly commonplace in Flanoir. The shinobi's familiar pink ribbon was soon visible from atop a small balcony near the church in the city. He sighed. He would have to get this over with sooner or later…

"Hey! Sheena!" Sheena jolted out of her reverie as she glanced around for the person who had called to her. And then nearly ran away. The Chosen of Tethe'alla, Zelos Wilder, was running over, mane of crimson hair flowing behind him. Man, did he look hot while he was…NO! Sheena inwardly reprimanded herself. No funny thoughts right now- she wanted her mind crystal clear. Putting on a calm, expressionless mask, she awaited his arrival.

"Hey, Sheena, look, I just want to talk with you."

"I can see that," was the icy reply.

"Look, okay, I know I've made a big jerk out of myself, but I'm back. I'm not going t leave again. So will you stop moping?"

Sheena stiffened. "Oh, really? Then are you going to explain why YOU failed to care about me? All you've done since you've "come back" was talk with Lloyd the WHOLE DAMN TIME!" Passerbies were now starting to stare at the furious ninja.

"YOU DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO TALK TO ME! I'VE TRIED TO EVEN GET YOU TO FACE ME, BUT NO! ALL YOU, THE GREAT CHOSEN, ZELOS WILDER, HAVE DONE IS **_IGNORE ME_**!" Sheena's cheeks were really flushed.

"Look, my hunny, I-"

_**SLAP!**_

Zelos stumbled back a step, staggering from the force of the slap he had just received.

He looked sheepishly at Sheena. "Did I really deserve that?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT AGAIN, YOU…YOU…A$$HOLE!" This was new. Zelos had never seen Sheena snap like this before.

"Look, Sheena, if you'll just calm down for a minute, I can explain-"

"EXPLAIN? EXPLAIN WHAT? LIKE HOW YOU LEFT ME? LIKE HOW YOU SHATTERED MY HEART AND LEFT ME THERE? LIKE HOW YOU'VE BEEN **_AVOIDING ME LIKE THE PLAGUE_**!" Unfortunately, Zelos had to admit that he couldn't explain some of those things.

"Sheena- well, to answer one of your questions, I've been trying to avoid you because…well, because I didn't really think you would want me back."

"HUH!"

"You…you don't get it?"

"No, I get it. I just can't believe that you actually thought that."

"Well…just being cautious."

"Now that's new." Zelos was relieved to see that she had calmed down.

"I guess…" He looked at her with a sheepish grin. "So, uh, do you, uh, really want me back?"

"What do you think?"

"Me? Of course, how could you resist me?" Sheena nearly laughed. Her Chosen still hadn't lost his sense of humor.

"Well, then my answer is…yes." This time, it was Zelos who was surprised, as Sheena got up from the bench she had been sitting on, and had gently enveloped his mouth in hers.

They stood there, in the snow, together, for quite a while, the frigidity of the air mixing with the fiery passion that had enveloped both of them.

_Meanwhile…_

Lloyd was getting a little nervous. Zelos had been gone quite a while- surely his chat with Sheena wouldn't have been THAT important? Suddenly, he realized what could be going on between the two of them- he had always noticed that the two had held a sort of invisible love for each other. Very interesting thoughts suddenly filled his head. VERY interesting thoughts…and rather pervy, too. He blushed. If Colette knew what he was thinking right now… he shuddered. But, Lloyd was still worried for Zelos, so he rushed off to go find them.

He found them kissing in the snow, the church behind them. Very much a Kodak moment. Coming up short, Lloyd watched them for a while, and then slunk back to the inn. Boy, would he have some blackmail for the pair…

_Meanwhile…_

"Was that just Lloyd I saw?" Sheena frowned as she and Zelos stopped kissing just enough to come up for breath.

"Does it matter, my love?"

She smiled. "I suppose it doesn't. I mean, we always have the time I caught him kissing with Colette…" Zelos grinned back.

"Now, my hunny, let us return to the task at hand…" And the two dove right back in to their passionate kiss.

_Fin._

A/N: Wow, my romance skills HAVE gotten better…now, go to that little button down in the left-hand corner and tell me what you think! And yes…I know that Kodak doesn't exist in Tales of Symphonia…


End file.
